


[Podfic of] A Milkshake With Two Straws

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[16:36] Author's Summary: <i>Somewhere along the way Frank just started appearing in the studio doorway, sometimes with flyers for his band, sometimes - very, very awesome times - with coffee. Of course, when Gerard's In The Studio his head is in a creative place, not a talking and remembering place, so he can't really be expected to know what he has or has not told Frank.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Milkshake With Two Straws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Milkshake With Two Straws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249627) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Recorded for knight_tracer! A 2012 amplificathon [prize podfic.](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2118923.html) (The [Intrepid Award!](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2118668.html))

**Length**  16:36

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20milkshake%20with%20two%20straws.mp3) [M4B Here!*](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012121616.zip) (right-click save)

 

*MP4 is a zip at the audiofic archive this time, compiled by an amplificathon podmod. TY podmod!


End file.
